


Creative Writing

by EllaEnchanting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Hypnotism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Frustration, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Audrey owes Nia a story. Why can't she write it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Creative Writing

Audrey stared at the blank page open on her word processor.

The blank page stared back.

Ugh. She hated writer’s block.

Audrey had recently gotten the bug to write again after a long break. She talked to her friend and play partner Nia about her issues finding motivation. To help, Nia had challenged Audrey to write a sexy story for her by the end of the week. Audrey had been sure that having this deadline would provide motivation (not to mention the chance to write sexy things to a crush) but her writing process was still interminably slow. Where words used to flow onto the paper, now she could barely manage a sentence. Making things harder, Audrey’s libido had seemingly gone on vacation. To be honest, It was always a bit hit or miss- but lately it had been particularly and annoyingly absent. This made it really hard to find any inspiration at all for writing porn- which was, after all, Audrey’s chosen medium. Even writing to impress a cute person wasn’t helping. It was like something inside Audrey had dried up. 

Well, maybe several somethings.

Ugh.

With the deadline fast approaching in two days time, Audrey swallowed her pride and decided to ask for some help.

She turned on her Skype. Fortunately, Nia was available and had time to chat. Audrey called her up.

After an exchange of pleasantries, Audrey broached the main reason for the chat.

“Nia, I’m having such a hard time writing this story for you!” Audrey whined, hopefully adorably- like a cute sad puppy (and not like a sad frazzled lady bereft of sexual creativity).

Nia kind of chuckled. “Come on- you can do this! You’ve read tons of hypnoporn! Just write something tropey. Or you could write about a fantasy you’ve had! That’s what I usually do.”

“You make it sound so easy!” said Audrey. “I always have such a hard time coming up with good ideas. Everything I can think of seems silly instead of sexy.”

“I mean- your could be both! Just because an idea is silly doesn’t mean it’s not hot,” Nia said, smiling widely and launching into a funny story about a scene she had with a partner. She had hypnotized her and suggested that she could only communicate through a new, very special kind of sign language that involved rubbing her own breasts at Nia in meaningful ways.

Audrey laughed. Nia was the master of the silly/sexy combo. Audrey wasn’t sure that she could balance that tone nearly as well. “But seriously!” she said. “You write so quickly and so well! How do you do it?”

Nia’s tone turned more serious. “I think what I’m really good at is just kind of relaxing and letting myself trust my instincts on where a story needs to go. It doesn’t help to think circles around yourself- you have to be open to inspiration…”

Audrey remembered Nia giving her a speech like this a day or so ago. It was useful, but the familiarity was causing her to kind of zone out. Nia had a really nice deeper voice and when she was explaining something it flowed over you in a way that felt really good to hear- even if Audrey didn’t really need to listen too carefully. Soothing, she’d say. Audrey knew she ought to be paying attention to be polite but there was a part of her that was beginning to feel really drifty and pleasantly disconnected the more Nia talked. Maybe she’d refocus again in a bit? Right now it felt so nice just to unwind and listen to Nia talk and talk and talk….

——————————————————————————————————

Audrey stared at the page on her word processor.

The page stared back.

Ugh.

This evening had started out so well. Audrey had woken up this morning with an idea for a story both silly and hot. It was about a woman who teased her submissive by writing scene ideas and notes in a notebook _just_ out her submissive's reach. The submissive would hatch a plan to secretly read it. Little did she know, though, that the notebook was booby trapped with all sorts of post-hypnotic tricks her dominant had set up in advance- amnesia suggestions, arousal suggestions, etc.…

It was a cool idea for a story. When Audrey started writing, though, she had gotten a little bit too into the technicalities of how the dominant character would actually set her suggestions up. She got especially involved in planning the story's amnesia suggestions. Audrey had come up with some new amnesia ideas for the story- including one where when the submissive tried to remember something forbidden it would trigger a distracting earworm song in her head instead. That was a little mean but kind of a fun concept.

Audrey typed and typed in a fit of inspiration. Everything was finally clicking. Audrey let her troubleshooting toppy hypnotist side come out and wrote multiple pages on amnesia suggestions including relevant safety ideas and the precise situations/wordings that she thought might be most effective. (Amnesia was very much on her mind apparently.)

She felt great!

Until, of course, she read over her document and realized that what she had written was much more of a nerdy amnesia treatise than anything that at all resembled a story.

To make things worse, now that Audrey was considering it, she wasn’t even that interested in her original story idea anymore.

Leaving her back at square one.

With tomorrow’s deadline fast approaching, Audrey swallowed her pride and decided to ask for help.

She turned on her Skype. Fortunately, Nia was available and had time to chat. Audrey called her up.

After an exchange of pleasantries, Audrey broached the main reason for the contact.

“Nia, I’m having such a hard time writing this story for you!” Audrey whined.

Nia kind of chuckled. “Really?” she asked. “What part of it is feeling hard?”

Audrey frowned. “I can’t think of any ideas!”

Nia looked momentarily puzzled. “Really? Huh! You’re having no story ideas- at all? None? Really?” she asked prompting.

“Well,” said Audrey, “I had this one bunny but I don’t really like it.” She continued “But-it did give me these really neat amnesia play ideas! Ooh- let me tell you about those!“ Audrey proceeded to geek out about what she had been writing earlier and ways she might test some of her methods out in future scenes. She loved innovating and feeling clever.

Nia smiled widely. “Oh those are good ideas! I may steal one of them! I have to admit, though- I’m kind of curious to hear where your story was going before it got sidetracked. But if you’re discarding that story for now- do you still need inspiration?” A brief nervous look crossed her face.. “Say- have I talked to you before about my method for writing stories?”

Audrey replied. “Umm..no I don’t think we’ve talked about your writing before. Have we? I know you always write stories really quickly. How do you do that?”

Nia’s anxious look turned into a smile. Her tone also turned more serious. “So a lot of people tend to overthink when they’re waiting on inspiration. And conscious thought is not really how we get inspired at all. Sometimes you just have to let go and be guided by instinct for a bit…”

Nia continued speaking but Audrey found herself beginning to kind of zone out. Nia had a really nice deeper voice and when she was explaining something it just kind of flowed. It felt really good to listen to. Audrey knew she ought to be paying attention but there was a part of her that was beginning to feel really drifty and pleasantly disconnected the more Nia talked. She began to imagine that she could just unwind and listen to Nia talk like this forever….

——————————————————————————

Audrey stared at the page on her word processor.

The page stared back.

Audrey had written a few lines on the story she owed Nia today but not much else. Somehow the week had just seemed to get away from her, shoving her right up against her deadline. It wasn’t helpful that her head was so full of distracting thoughts today. For instance, the song “Mickey” kept playing in her head over and over again. She must have heard it in the grocery store this morning and gotten it stuck.

Ugh.

She hated that song.

But yeah- that wasn’t the main distraction.

The main problem was that Audrey couldn’t write because she was so turned on.

God, she was SO FUCKING turned on.

She had had this amazing dream last night about all of these hands rubbing and stroking all over her body. Occasionally there was one that moved really, agonizingly near her pussy- but when Audrey wriggled at all, it moved quickly away to tease near her thighs. She woke up pleasantly frustrated- horny but inspired. Maybe there was a story in writing about her dream?

It was strange- while Audrey was at work today, she hadn’t thought of the dream at all. In fact, she had been especially focused. But since she had been home, it was like her brain was replaying the dream on a loop, over and over. (Occasionally the dream was accompanied by cheerleader claps, as if it somehow it weren’t a surreal enough fantasy already.) Audrey was trying to focus on writing the dream down or turning it into more of a story but- it was like the dream kept captivating her and she kept drifting into the fantasy instead of actually writing. She couldn’t manage to type more than a sentence or two at a time.

This was no good. There was no way that she would finish Nia’s story on time.

She would have to call Nia and apologize.

She turned on her Skype. Fortunately, Nia was available and had time to chat. Audrey gave her a call. After an exchange of pleasantries, Audrey broached the main reason for the contact.

“Nia, I’m having such a hard time writing this story for you!” Audrey whined. “I’m sorry- it’s probably going to be late.”

Nia kind of chuckled. “That’s ok. I’ll just have to think of ways that you can make it up to me. “ She winked. “What part of the writing is feeling hard?”

“I’m having a really hard time concentrating,” said Audrey. “I just feel really distracted. I’ve had this stupid pop song in my head all day and..ummm…” She trailed off, looking sheepish.

Nia’s smile widened, making her resemble a cute but slightly predatory cat. “Umm?” she prompted.

Audrey blushed for a moment before continuing. “Well, I had these really sexy dreams last night and I just keep thinking of them. I try to turn the ideas into a plot but they’re just so hot and I get distracted and….”

“You just get lost in them?” Nia asked, knowingly. “I’ve had that problem before. Tell you what! Why don’t you tell me a bit about your dreams? That may help you give them some *ahem* narrative structure “ She leaned back in her chair, looking smug.

Audrey smiled at her. “Is this just an excuse to hear me say sexy things?” she said, looking down before fixing Nia with a flirty look. (It totally was, she thought. And two could play at that game.)

“Who me? Never. I would never want to have a cute person talk to me about their sexual fantasies,” said Nia, also smiling and flirting back.

Audrey blushed. Suddenly she was feeling shy again.

But also strangely compliant.

“Well,” she started, beginning to describe the hands dream. She didn’t know how many hands had been on her body but as she described in the Nia it was almost like she could visualize them all moving against her, caressing and teasing. There were so many hands she lost count of how many but...she thought she could describe the sensation of being overwhelmed well enough. She talked about how focused she had been on her pussy and how frustrating it had been that no one had actually touched her there in the dream.

As she recalled, Nia started to ask her questions. What had the hands felt like? Were they smooth or calloused? If she focused, could she remember any other details? Could she hear any whispers? Could she remember being so overloaded with pleasure? Could she smell how wet she was? Did she realize how good and compliant she was being right now?

Audrey had become so focused on the fantasy that she started to feel a bit drifty- like she could answer Nia’s questions without even having to know what she was saying. She could enjoy being turned on without thinking about it- just going on instinct. Like Nia said. She didn’t even have to pay attention anymore because she knew that good creative writers just responded naturally and she was so creative and responsive and wet and….  
—————————————————————————————————-

Audrey opened the document on her word processor.

Ugh.

Fuck she needed to focus.

Story.

Writing.

Words.

She could do this.

She was already a day late on Nia’s story and she had nothing at all written. Not even a start. She really wanted to finish this story for her friend. She had even called in sick from work so she could stay home and write it. It had been a solid plan but-

Stupid libido. Audrey was just _so_ turned on lately. She had made a noble effort to start writing throughout the day but- fuck she just kept getting caught up in these sexy fantasies and turning herself on to an absurd, almost animalistic, degree. She hadn’t even known that she was into all of the things she was fantasizing about- being watched, someone tying her down and edging her with a vibrator, being praised while teasing herself slowly, all of the hands everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. It was all so hot.

In all truth, she had her hand down her pants teasing herself for most of the day- sometimes idly and sometimes in a more frenetic way. Always rubbing in a way that felt so insanely good. It was like she was on fire- mesmerized by her own sexy ideas.

It also felt weirdly like she was being possessed by her thoughts. She knew abstractly that she wanted to cum. It would probably help her write if she just had an orgasm and regained some ability to think clearly. But, despite knowing this, she could never _quite_ get herself off. Edging like this should have been frustrating but somehow her helplessness just turned her on even more. As she masturbated, her mind kept being captivated by these odd, surreal sexy possibilities. For instance, the song “Killer Queen” had been stuck in her head all morning and she had spent a good 20 minutes fucking herself with a dildo in time to the song’s baseline.

She never knew she was so weird. Or so creative.

Too bad none of this helped her writing. She still really needed to finish her story. And to do that, she really needed to finally cum.

Somehow.

Something told her that Nia could help.

She turned on her Skype. Fortunately, Nia was available and had time to chat. Audrey gave her a call.

Nia took one look at her flushed face and gave her the biggest, sexiest grin. “So- how’s the story going?” she asked innocently.

Audrey bit her lip. She couldn’t quite stop moving her fingers over her face…or touching her mouth. God it would feel so good to suck her fingers. Would Nia mind?

Focus.

Ahem. “So- say! You’ve written porn before. Have you ever had the thing where you turn yourself on so much that you can’t finish it because you’re too horny to write?” Audrey noticed she was breathing faster and hoped Nia wouldn’t mind. It was really warm- maybe she should take something off? She wanted to take something off. Nia liked her breasts, right?

Nia smiled. “I’m guessing you’ve masturbated?” she asked.

“Yes!” said Audrey. “But-it’s like I can’t cum! I get so worked up and distracted and I don’t know what to do…”

Nia interrupted. “Why don’t you tell me about what you’ve been fantasizing about?” she said, casually.

Audrey briefly launched into the vibrator story before Nia interrupted. “You should touch yourself while you talk about this, Audrey,” she instructed.

Audrey’s hand immediately moved to her pussy and started rubbing. God that was a relief- she was still so incredibly wet and everything felt so sensitive. It wasn’t long before Audrey started writhing against her own hand as she told Nia all about the fantasies she had been having. Nia had to prompt her once or twice as she touched (“Remember to look in my eyes while you fantasize for me Audrey”) but Audrey was feeling so good and compliant and fucking turned on that obeying was so easy to do. Nia kept prompting for more and more details and stories and Audrey felt her mind respond with a flowing river of new intricate fantasies. Ones about her. Ones about Nia. Ones where she begged and pleaded and needed so much to cum so badly that she would do anything please please please she was melting and dissolving into the heat oh God just let her…

———————————————————————

Audrey stared at the page.

The page stared back.

Ugh.

She was now 2 weeks late with Nia’s story. There was no excuse. She wasn’t usually this bad about procrastination.

She would need to call Nia up and apologize.

She turned on her Skype. Fortunately, Nia was available and had time to chat.

Audrey gave her a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine @sex-obsessed-lesbian as part of a writing challenge. (I don't have permission to link her return stories here but it's EXCELLENT.) As always, comments and feedback are very much appreciated.


End file.
